


After Gym Class

by fuckmehomehoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckmehomehoran/pseuds/fuckmehomehoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>Hey could you do a prompt with Marcel please. Like he’s the really innocent, inexperienced, blushy, shy, hasn’t even been kissed yet super nerd. Louis really wants Marcel, like something about his huge glasses and gelled back hair just turns him on and Louis is determined to completely ruin Marcel. And Marcel is moaning and whimpering and gasping and panting. Make it include rimming, dirty talk, lots of touching, fingering, really dom!Louis and sub!Marcel plz with a really fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first gay smut sorry if its crap! 
> 
> I take prompts on my tumblr fuckmehomehoran.tumblr.com

Ship: Mouis {Marcel and Louis}

 

Louis-Dom Marcel-Sub

 

Word count: 1,233

 

It’s the end of gym class just before lunch and as usual Marcel waits for everyone else to get dressed before hitting the showers. Louis knows that Marcel does this every time after gym, so today Louis thought it’d be the perfect time to ruin him.

Louis has wanted Marcel for a while now. Marcel’s cute huge glasses and the way his hair is gelled back somehow is a massive turn on for Louis.

As Louis didn’t want Marcel to know that he was waiting for him, he headed straight to the one of the toilet cubicles once he had finished his shower. A few minutes after hearing the rest of his gym class leave the changing room he finally heard the shower turn on from Marcel.

This was Louis’ perfect opportunity. He quietly crept out of the toilet cubicle that he was hiding in and headed towards the shower that Marcel was currently in.

Louis knocked on the shower a few times until he heard the shower hesitantly turn off.

“H-h-hello” Marcel stuttered which made Louis giggle.

“Open up the door Marcel!” Louis seductively said with a smirk on his face despite Marcel couldn’t see it.

“W-w-why? You’ll h-hurt me!” Marcel again stuttered.

“I would never hurt you baby!” Louis once again said seductively.

With that Marcel slowly opened the shower door. Due to Marcel opening the door too slowly for Louis’ liking he slammed it open which startled Marcel. Louis could see fear in Marcel’s eyes which made him sad. He would never want Marcel to be scared of him.

Louis dropped his towel and entered the shower cubicle with Marcel. He could feel Marcel’s eyes wandering all over his body which made him smirk.

“I’m going to ruin you baby! You’re going to be fucked so hard you won’t be able to walk in the morning!” Louis seductively whispered into Marcel’s ear which made him shiver all over.

“I-I-I’m fine thanks!” Marcel said as he attempted to get out the cubicle.

“I never asked you if you were okay with it!” Louis told Marcel as he pushed him against the wall.

Louis went straight for Marcel’s neck planting little kisses all over until Marcel let a moan which Louis could tell that he was trying to hold in.

“Found it!” Louis muttered as he could tell that he had found Marcel’s sweet spot from the moan that Marcel had just let out.

Louis started to suck and bite on Marcel’s soft spot as Marcel let out the moans which Louis could tell that he was embarrassed to let out. Marcel had never been treated like this before so he didn’t know how to react to Louis’ actions.

Once Louis had made a mark on his neck which he was proud off, he moved to Marcel’s mouth. Louis kissed Marcel passionately but due to Marcel’s lack of knowledge in this department he didn’t kiss back until Louis started to suck on his bottom lip begging for entrance. Marcel soon loosed his bottom lip which Louis used as an opportunity to stick his tongue inside of Marcel’s mouth.

Luckily Louis could be dominant due to the lack of knowledge on the other end and used this opportunity to fully explore Marcel’s mouth. Whilst Louis’ tongue was exploring Marcel’s he took the opportunity to explore his body with his hands. As he put his hands onto Marcel’s chest he could feel his chest rising quickly from Louis’ actions.

“You enjoying yourself?!” Louis asked with a smirk on his face as he broke away from the kiss with Marcel.

Marcel’s face went bright red with Louis’ question yet he didn’t reply.

“I said, you enjoying yourself?!” Louis asked again seductively right next to Marcel’s ear as he took hold of Marcel’s semi hard length.

“Y-yes!” Marcel stuttered as he slowly nodded.

“Good!” Louis said with a grin as he started to pump Marcel’s dick slowly.

“Lou” Marcel moaned out as he put his back him pleasure.

Louis continued to pump Marcel’s dick teasingly slow. After a moment of Louis teasingly pumping Marcel, he let go of his dick and started to suck onto his right nipple whilst playing with his left. Marcel continued to let out small moans.

“Suck!” Louis demanded as he stood up. There was worry in Marcel’s eyes as he hesitantly knelt down.

“Don’t worry babe, just start sucking and I’ll guide you, I’ll look after you!” Louis told Marcel promisingly with a smile.

Marcel slowly put his lips around the head of Louis’ dick and slowly took in Louis hard on not knowing whether to take it in all at once or not.

“You don’t have to take all of me at once baby, just suck!” Louis only just managed to say as no one had ever taken him like Marcel was.

Louis kept moaning out Marcel’s name which caused him to stop and to slowly stand up next to Louis again.

“Why did you stop?!” Louis asked Marcel with annoyance in his voice in his face.

“Take me Louis!” Marcel shyly said to Louis which caused him to have the biggest grin on his face.

“I don’t have a condom or lube on me so I’ll have to use water as lube, is that okay baby?!” I innocently asked Marcel. I didn’t want to hurt him.

“Just do it!” Marcel still shyly said with a little bit more confidence.

Louis seductively sucked onto two of his fingers, wetting them enough to be able to stretch Marcel with. Louis bent Marcel over and moved his butt cheeks as far apart as he could.

“Relax!” Louis told Marcel as he tensed up once Louis had put one finger in.

Louis started thrusting with just one finger until Marcel started to loosen up a bit and then entering another to loosen him a bit more. Each time that Louis thrusted his fingers into Marcel’s prostate he let out a load moan.

“I-I-I’m gunna c-c-“ Marcel started to stutter but got cut of my Louis pulling out his fingers from Marcel’s butt which caused Marcel to let out a sigh.

“You’re not gunna cum yet baby! We’re going to cum together!” Louis whispered into Marcel’s ear as he was still bent over.

Louis lined his dick with Marcel’s tense arse crack and slowly entered causing Marcel to let out a massive yelp. Louis carried on pushing and held there until he got the go ahead from Marcel to carry on. After a few moments Marcel nodded to signal Louis to carry on. Louis started off to thrust into Marcel nice and slowly, hitting his prostate every time. Marcel’s moans got loader which encouraged Louis to thrust faster and faster.

“I’m gunna cum Lou!” Marcel managed to say as his cum spurted all over his chest and face.

“Same!” Louis replied as he climaxed and released into Marcel as his thrusts started to get floppy.

Louis slowly removed his dick from Marcel’s butt then brought him into a hug.

“You did so well baby!” Louis told him as he brought Marcel into a hug.

“Thanks for looking after me Lou!” Marcel replied cuddling into him.

“I’ll always look after you, let’s get showered and dressed and I’ll buy you lunch before we have to head back to lunch!” Louis sweetly told Marcel as he turned on the shower still with hold on to Marcel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I take prompts on my tumblr fuckmehomehoran.tumblr.com


End file.
